Tasha Oak
Tasha is a adventurous Bard Born on the island of [ ] And raised by pirates and traders she was always the one to start singing the sea shanties. Apperance Tasha is a tall Human female standing at 177 cm tall. Her hair flows down in wave mannor to her elbow. it is red in colour but with hints of blond and brown strands. She has light brown sundburnt skin and verry intense green eyes. Her body is subtly hourglass shaped with long mussels built for swinging around in the top sails of the fairest ship. She is usually seen wearing Loose shorts, a tight Crop-top Self crafted leather armor loosly painted white and red, and a golden/red captains robe with torn off arms in a open manner. You usually see rope hanggging in her belt under the coat aswell with a medium sized flute. The flute is made of a verry bright (almost white) type of wood with a grey sea-serpent painted on it; tangeling around the flute from the tip all the way to the end. Mounted on the back of the coats belt is Tashas beloved longsword, it is a thin metallic blade with a hint of ember and a triden inscribed just above the hilt. The handle it self is of normal lengh and is made out of wale leather painted in a bright light - blue colour. On her back also hangs a medium sized thin 6-string guitar made from the same wood as the flute with a light green sea serpent painted around the edges biting itself in its own tail. And even tho Tasha has been known to be good at disguising herself, she can not really shake of her verry laid-back and lazy way of walking and standing. It is probably one of her greatest tells of where she is in a big crowd of people. Personality Personality Traits Tasha is probably one of the more cocky persons you'l meet, she loves bragging about what she is good at at and rarely backs down due to simply thinking she is better than she probably is. This cockyness has also lead her to being a bit of a alcoholic and a "unhealthy gambler", especially when it comes to drinking competition and bets. When you are used living with torture, mean coments and injustice (i mean c'mon she was raised by pirates) there is not alot that catches the eye. Tho she will not stand by and watch if there is an extreme case of injustice, especially if it is caused by missuse of power. One thing Tasha really hates, is being interupted when she sings or play on her instruments. Ideals Tasha belives in a anarchistic world. where people are free to roam and are not bound to follow power abusing lord, laws and kinmen. She belives there should be basic laws to take away power abuse and injustice; but that people should handle their conflicts alone and not let it be dealt by a third party. Bonds Music is probably one of the most important things in Tashas life. Her instruments are precious and may all gods help the individual(s) that damages those instruments; Hell has been unleashed. She also have some friends, shipmates and trading officers from her adventures on the sea faring from port to port. Flaws Yeah about that gambling problem, she is really good at taking things a bit out of hand. The same goes for her pirates instincts of drinking massive amounts of rum. Quirks She easily bursts in to singing or humming of songs, sometimes to annoy people, sometime to entertain or just simply because she loves music. Background Early life By the white shores and light grey cliffs on the southern peak of the lone island of Twejin lies the "aincent trident" and the city of Miyanes. A moderatly big city that is mostly covered by wooden bridges and harbours with houses , stores and taverns built on top of them; streatching out over the long shallow shore aswell as streatching out in to the ocean. It was here "Tasha Liy Oak" was born. On the far right of the trident at the top of the cliff lies a group of manisions built with the local stone and with imported Oak. And in one of these manisions lived the Oak family. A respected family with one of trinitys largest lumberjack industries. Tasha was a verry adventourus and fearless child, she roamed the streets of Miyanes like they where her own even tho her mother had warned her countless of times about the kind of people that existed. She did indeed face that kind of "scum and villany". But as the child she was she took it all as fun and games and parkoured away like it was a game of tag. As she grew older and got a better understanding of what things meant and what they actually were painted her a different picture about her own family and life. It caused her to despise her own father and family. There were bribes, torturing hired murders and accidents just to make "Oak wooden industries" be the largest and most well known name in the industry. She watched her own dad abuse his influence to make him look better whilst hurting everyone that helped him reach the heights he had. With the newly found horror song about her own family she fled the trident under the cover of the wedged moon. She fled past the inner city to reach the outer docks with the biggest and fairest ships. She remebered that a verry unfamiliar ship had docked a few days ago and that the quatermaster had mumbled something about it leaving pretty soon. So she sneaked abroad and in to the cargo area with nothing else than her clothes, a flute and the will to flee. "The sea is where we lone souls dwell" Present Category:Player Characters